femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Rukeyser (Relic Hunter)
Elizabeth Rukeyser '(Rena Mero aka Sable) was a villainess from the Relic Hunter episodes "Nine Lives" (2000) and "M.I.A." (2001). In the episode "Nine Lives", she portrays Elizabeth Rukeyser, the curator of New York's Crawford Institute. She summons Sydney Fox (Tia Carrere) and Nigel Bailey (Christien Anholt) to track down an ancient Egyptian relic, the sacred statue of the cat goddess Mafdet that Sydney found and returned once before. An age-old curse on the golden figurine claims that anyone who steals it will die by the claws of the cat. The hunt delves into Manhattan's ring of art thieves, turning up dead bodies covered with marks. They uncover a bracelet with hieroglyphics on it and take it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tells them of the existence of a cult of Mafdet led by a priestess who was sworn to protect the soul of the Pharaoh. In the process of telling the story, Elizabeth gives Sydney and Nigel a drug that makes them fall asleep. When they wake up, they are face to face with Elizabeth wearing an Egyptian headpiece and a dress that barely covers her. Elizabeth's outfit is extremely revealing and it definitely has the attention of Nigel. She wears a blue skirt and a gold colored corset that barely contains her large pyramids. The audience anticipates the very real possibility that they will see them fall out. Keeping Nigel as hostage, she sends Sydney to find the relic, threatening to disembowel Nigel if she doesn't find it. Sydney finds the statue in the possession of a Spanish embassy attached, and makes her way back to Elizabeth's. Elizabeth is in preparation to sacrifice Nigel and Simon Lagerfeld (Carlo Rota). Sydney breaks in and offers to trade the statue for the lives of the two men. Elizabeth agrees, but will not let Sydney watch the ceremony. A catfight ensues between the two. As the fight ensues, Elizabeth's brute strength begins to wear Sydney down. She begins to woman-handle the smaller relic hunter, flipping her to the ground. Sydney tries to throw a kick from her back, but Elizabeth catches her foot, and drags Sydney along the ground like a rag doll. Sydney manages to take down the bigger woman, but as Sydney rips the necklace off Elizabeth's neck, Elizabeth's fist flies, hitting Sydney square in the mouth, cutting her lip. Enraged and frustrated, Sydney loses her composure and begins swinging wild punches in an attempt to knock out her stronger opponent. Elizabeth knows she is in control of the fight at this point and remains calm, blocking Sydney's attacks with ease. Sydney charges her stronger opponent in an attempt to take her down, but Elizabeth calmly takes a step towards Sydney, knocking the breath out of the relic hunter with a hard elbow to the stomach. Sydney doubles over, severely winded from the blow, and Elizabeth grabs her by the head and flips Sydney to the ground. Weakened and beaten down, the relic hunter struggles to all fours. But Elizabeth, intent on humiliating and inflicting more damage to her beaten foe, grabs Sydney by the front of her tank top and roughly hoists her to her feet. In an act of desperation, Sydney manages to counter and flip Elizabeth over her head and onto her back. Elizabeth's body vanishes into thin air, leaving only her scanty clothes behind. Rena Mero "Sable" later appeared in the 2001 Relic Hunter episode, "M.I.A.", where she once again appeared as "Elizabeth Rukeyser". 'Gallery Bild_2017_03_13_15_35_35_653.png Bild_2017_03_13_15_38_10_283.png tumblr_m6zhr4CWC21qis6pso8_1280.jpg Bild_2017_03_13_15_39_43_79.png tumblr_m6zhr4CWC21qis6pso9_1280.jpg|The drug works. Bild_2017_03_13_15_45_48_836.png Bild_2017_03_13_15_48_15_898.png tumblr_m6zhwfXGd11qis6pso7_1280.jpg|sydney and nigel awake before her again. e.jpg tumblr_m6zi1uX5n01qis6pso5_1280.jpg|Sydney has thrown her to the ground. Tumblr m6zi1uX5n01qis6pso7 1280-0.jpg|Elizabeth hoists a weakened Sydney to her feet, preparing to finish her off. Sydney grimaces, amazed at the strength of her powerful foe. tumblr_m6zi1uX5n01qis6pso6_1280.jpg|Winded and beat down, Sydney is unable to put up any resistance as Elizabeth prepares to flip her to the ground. tumblr_m6zi1uX5n01qis6pso10_1280.jpg|But how often wins the good times again and sydney has defeated her. relic_1.jpg b.jpg Relichunter1.jpg d.jpg sable3_nov99.jpg 20181126_152456.jpg|Elizabeth KO'd Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Catfight Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Cult Leader Category:Goddess Category:Hypnosis Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magically Disappears Category:Murderer Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Humiliated Category:High Heels Category:Barefoot